hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 (Series 10)
Series 10 premiered on July 7, 2008, on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Southern Star Group. This marks the last appearance of Nathan, Charli, Sun, and Kellie. Stevie joined in, because Tim Harding had a motorbike accident. It seems like Casey Burgess joined in earlier, but she was scrapped and still Charli due to a high budget. Cast 'Hi-5' *Nathan Foley *Charli Robinson *Sun Pezzimenti *Stevie Nicholson *Kellie Crawford 'Puppeteer' * Noni McCallum as Chatterbox/Jup Jup Songs of the week Infobox Playtime.png|Playtime (Playtime) Infobox We're A Family.png|We're A Family (Family) Infobox Planet Earth.png|Planet Earth (Planet Earth) Infobox The Best Things In Life Are Free.png|The Best Things In Life Are Free (Be Free) Infobox Abracadabra.png|Abracadabra (Abracadabra) Infobox Jump And Shout.png|Jump And Shout (Jump & Shout) Infobox When I Grow Up.png|When I Grow Up (Tomorrow) Infobox Techno World.png|Techno World (Techno World) Infobox Come Alive.png|Come Alive (Come Alive) Episodes The following is a list of the television episodes featuring the Australian children's television group of Hi-5. CD * Planet Earth DVDs * Playtime! (2008) * Jump And Shout (2009) Completed Series release * COMING SOON! Notes *After they said "And together, we're Hi-5!", each member on stage continues with a dialogue, which varies depending on the episode of each week. This scheme has been reused in the British version, which launched the exact same year. Unlike Hi-5 House, they gave an announcement of each episode in a house setting. However, when the Hi-5 series came back in 2017, the scheme has been reused on stage again. *Stevie Nicholson was the only member to re-perform two songs from his debut season: **Playtime for Hi-5 House Season 2. **The Best Things In Life Are Free for Hi-5 House Season 3. *Stevie Nicholson only did the Making Music segment in this season. He later did the Shapes In Space segment for 6 seasons, replacing Nathan Foley. *The four members are retiring due to those reasons: **Nathan Foley has to concentrate on a solo music career and was replaced by Tim Maddren. **Sun Park has to settle down and enjoy married life and was replaced by Fely Irvine. **Kellie Hoggart has to settle down and enjoy life and was replaced by Lauren Brant. **Charli Robinson has to pursue other interests and was now replaced by Casey Burgess. She was planned to be in this season, but was scrapped and still Charli due to a high budget. *Noni McCallum is the only puppeteer of Jup Jup (replacing Tim Harding) same as Chatterbox then later in Series 11 (Natalie Duarte), Series 12 (Allyce Martins) and lastly Series 13 (Brianne Turk). Gallery Hi-5_Intro_With_Cast_Season_10.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Playtime dvd.jpeg|Playtime! Jump And Shout dvd.jpg|Jump And Shout CD Planet Earth.jpg|Planet Earth DFHdghsfdgdfhrh.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 10.png|Jup Jup Tim's Intro Season 8.png|Stevie's Intro Series 10 Nathan's_Intro_Season_8.png|Nathan's Intro Series 10 Charli's_Intro_1_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 10 Charli's_Intro_2_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 10 Charli's_Intro_3_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 10 Charli's_Intro_4_Season_8.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 10 Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Playtime_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Playtime Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Family_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Family Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Planet Earth_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Planet Earth Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Be Free_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Be Free Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Abracadabra_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Abracadabra Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Jump And Shout_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Jump And Shout Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Tomorrow_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Tomorrow Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Techno World_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Techno World Week Kellie's_Intro_Season_10,_Come Alive_Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 10, Come Alive Week Kathleen's_Intro_Season_8.png|Sun's Intro Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_1_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 1 Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_2_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 2 Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_3_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 3 Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_4_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 4 Series 10 Fit Bit Tips Intro_5_Season_10.png|Fit Bit Tips Intro 5 Series 10 Sharing_Stories_Intro_Series_8.png|Sharing Stories Intro Series 10 Children's_Framework_Season_10_Playtime_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Playtime Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Family_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Family Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Planet Earth_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Planet Earth Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Be Free_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Be Free Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Abracadabra_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Abracadabra Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Jump And Shout_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Jump And Shout Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Tomorrow_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Tomorrow Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Techno World_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Techno World Week Children's_Framework_Season_10_Come Alive_Week.png|Frame For Children Series 10, Come Alive Week SOTW Set Series 10.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 10.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes_In_Space_Set_Series_10.png|Shapes In Space Set Body_Move_Set_Series_10.png|Body Move Set Making_Music_Set_Series_10.png|Making Music Set Word_Play_Set_Series_10.png|Word Play Set Sharing_Stories_Set_Series_10.png|Sharing Stories Set Category:2008 Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nine Network Category:Nick Jr. Category:Okto Category:Southern Star Group Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Jup Jup Category:Chatterbox Category:ITunes